


Cincuenta

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Beaches, California, Celebrities, Community: 1sentence, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dreams, Eating Disorder, Kissing, Love, M/M, Music, Past Abuse, Pets, Phone Calls, Presents, RPG, Rain, Therapy, Travels, Wakes & Funerals, proposal, walks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Composed for 1sentence, theme set Gamma<br/>Based on characters and situations from the LiveJournal RPG community SongChoice<br/>40-42 are in deliberate chronological order, though I suppose plenty of the others could be as well if you shuffled them around just right :p</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Composed for 1sentence, theme set Gamma  
> Based on characters and situations from the LiveJournal RPG community SongChoice  
> 40-42 are in deliberate chronological order, though I suppose plenty of the others could be as well if you shuffled them around just right :p

1\. RING  
Independence shimdependence, Jorge's heart always leapt up when he knew it was Tommy at the doorbell.

2\. HERO  
He gently runs a palm over Jorge's forehead, his body looking so small and pale in the hospital bed, and ruefully thinks maybe Alisan should get that cape made after all.

3\. MEMORY  
Pain, fear, shame, humiliation, anger, self-hatred- he had a hard time believing remembering all of this would help him move forward.

4\. BOX  
The sound of his heartbeat louder than anything else, Tommy slid down to one knee and opened the box to reveal the silver flower pin inside, and his eyesight blurred over with happy tears.

5\. RUN  
There's still a tiny speck inside him waiting for the day Tommy comes to his senses, realizes what a mess he hooked up with, and peels off down the road and out of his life.

6\. HURRICANE  
The kitten dashes around the living room, a regular Hurricane Peanut, and while Jorge gags at the sight of her first catch in her mouth, Tommy just laughs and offers to take the mouse outside.

7\. WINGS  
It was only a plush bird, but Jorge still envied it a little, because at least it'd have the option to fly if it was alive.

8\. COLD  
During the walk on their first date, Tommy can't help a little teasing about the younger man's ears, whether or not that was really frostbite.

9\. RED  
Tommy giggles at the lipstick imprint he left on his boy's forehead.

10\. DRINK  
Jorge makes a face at the smoothie set before him, wondering how many calories are hidden away in the innocent-looking bubbles.

11\. MIDNIGHT  
In hindsight, it'd been very appropriate the first time they were in the same room together was New Year's Eve.

12\. TEMPTATION  
Let the fans think whatever they wanted of him- Tommy always stood his ground to every Hot Topic Barbie that wanted to get in his pants.

13\. VIEW  
Covering his toothy smile with a hand despite Tommy's protests to look, Jorge randomly thinks he's learned a bit about teasing as well.

14\. MUSIC  
Even if it was just a one-shot present likely never to be duplicated, seeing Jorge's name written on the CD label gave Tommy as big a thrill as the melodies inside.

15\. SILK  
"What better first item to spend my rockstar money on?" Tommy beckoned with a finger and sprawled on the sheets.

16\. LOVER  
"That monster doesn't count, I'm your first."

17\. PROMISE  
Two pinkies are extended, one silver with polish.

18\. DREAM  
The nightmares would never completely fade away, but at least Jorge now had something to hold onto.

19\. CANDLE  
The lights flicker over their skin, and Tommy marvels at the secret shadows their bodies hide.

20\. TALENT  
Tommy could play almost every instrument he wanted to get his hands on, but knew when it came to singing, his boyfriend had him beat, even if the young man talked himself down a lot.

21\. SILENCE  
Tommy didn't even bother to turn on the car radio when he drove Jorge home from his first therapy session; an hour of noise had been plenty.

22\. JOURNEY  
The cheesy 80's ballad pipes from the jukebox in the cafe, and apparently Jorge knows it well enough to sing it out in Spanish; Tommy throws back his head and laughs in pure joy.

23\. FIRE  
Watching Tommy play on stage for the first time sparked a heat inside him, not that it was an inferno to fear- if anything, it made him want to live again.

24\. STRENGTH  
It was a debate never to be settled, over who had endured the most in their time and was coping better, each believing the other the victor.

25\. MASK  
He looks like he's happy, and that should be enough, right?

26\. ICE  
"There's all this...cold, white glop and slippery stuff on the ground," Tommy mock-whined over the phone about how freezing Canada was, giving a tiny smile as Jorge gently cajoled that he would handle it just fine.

27\. FALL  
They had to admit, after spending each other's birthdays together, and in Asia no less, they were completely spoiled on how to spend future Octobers.

28\. FORGOTTEN  
No matter how often Tommy insisted he could use every connection he had, Jorge knew deep inside it was no use; it's not like anyone would remember who he was in the first place.

29\. DANCE  
If you were to ask Tommy, he would completely deny having the Santana medley video bookmarked on every electronic device he owned.

30\. BODY  
Jorge looks himself over in the mirror and smiles at the sight for the first time in ages, giggling when Tommy lays his hands on his waist and murmurs something about love and pride.

31\. SACRED  
He'd probably be struck with lightning for such a thought, but Tommy couldn't help thinking even with all the shit Jorge had gone through, he still retained a purity that was almost...divine.

32\. FAREWELLS  
Heights weren't the only reason Tommy hated airports and flying.

33\. WORLD  
He keeps his hand linked tight with Tommy's as the band and entourage roam the Tokyo streets, amazed by this whole other world.

34\. FORMAL  
"Little prince" had been more of an endearment than anything, but seeing Jorge in a suit and tie for the first time, Tommy figured maybe that nickname wasn't so far off.

35\. FEVER  
He pretends he doesn't even feel a little bit of jealousy at every photo he sees of Adam's tongue down Tommy's throat.

36\. LAUGH  
As long as Jorge's laughing and happy, Tommy knows he's doing one thing in his life right.

37\. LIES  
"I already _had_ lunch, Tommy."

38\. FOREVER  
Let the law dictate whatever it wanted to, they knew how long they wanted to be together.

39\. OVERWHELMED  
As much as Tommy hates being reminded he has to take care of himself as well, when he sees his tired eyes in the mirror, he knows they're right.

40\. WHISPER  
"It- it was so scary...I saw everything..." Jorge quietly and childishly breathed out, not wanting to think anymore about the nightmare he just had.

41\. WAIT  
"I'm coming, baby, just hold on," Tommy pleaded into the phone and put the pedal to the metal.

42\. TALK  
"OK, Tommy...I love you-" too weary to speak anymore, Jorge hung up the phone and dropped it weakly on his bed.

43\. SEARCH  
"Cereal's on the top shelf," Jorge said with a secret smile, watching Tommy adorably try to navigate through his kitchen.

44\. HOPE  
Jorge did want to get better, he really did- if only he knew that Tommy believed him 100%.

45\. ECLIPSE  
The sight of the moon completely blotted out had always spooked Jorge in his youth with the fear it would be the last night ever; even now he clung loosely to Tommy's sleeve as they walked.

46\. GROWING  
"For you," Tommy shyly held out the pot with a budding marigold, thinking of all the good symbolism it was supposed to mean as it grew.

47\. HIGHWAY  
"If I have to be stuck in LA traffic, I'm glad it's with you."

48\. UNKNOWN  
To an outsider it would probably look like Tommy was controlling- but in truth, Jorge hated being so indecisive about things to do.

49\. LOCK  
He gently twirls at Jorge's curls while they half-sleep, somehow thinking about those old-timey pendants with a loved one's hair inside and chuckles to himself that no, he doesn't need that kind of trouble.

50\. BREATHE  
So lost in the first kisses, dead-on, off-center, little pecks here and there without breaking contact, he doesn't even think about air until Tommy pulls away with a (satisfied?) sigh.


	2. set Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentence groups that are connected are 13+17; 45+18; 32+33.

1\. COMFORT  
The bird-patterned blanket is old and slightly musty, but smells of home and happier memories.

2\. KISS  
Stage kisses had bright lights and screaming crowds and glitter, but private kisses on the couch, in bed, or on the beach had that special tenderness Tommy wouldn't trade for any paycheck.

3\. SOFT  
He liked Tommy's hair best that time in the morning before he put any product in, when it was silkiest to the touch.

4\. PAIN  
Nobody could ever say Tommy wasn't empathic.

5\. POTATOES  
He doesn't think twice about dipping the fries in ketchup and chewing as he talks, and Tommy takes this as a sign his boyfriend is improving by leaps and bounds.

6\. RAIN  
Rain is such a rare treat in LA, when the first drop falls on Tommy's head during their Puerto Rico vacation, he just stands there and lets himself be cleansed.

7\. CHOCOLATE  
"Cute little cocoa beans," Tommy coos in all sweetness as he massages Jorge's toes.

8\. HAPPINESS  
The two sit cross-legged on the floor, Tommy idly strumming an acoustic and Jorge giggling and "dancing" the kitten in his lap, and they feel as normal and happy as any couple in the worlds.

9\. TELEPHONE  
Jorge begged to go to the awards show with Tommy if only to see Lady Gaga, and he's dancing and singing along in his seat louder than anyone else.

10\. EARS  
"How do you make it through airport metal detectors?" Jorge teased while tracing along Tommy's piercings.

11\. NAME  
"You think all the gossip columnists would know whether to pronounce it J-ommy or H-ommy?"

12\. SENSUAL  
Fluid Spanish in Tommy's ears always brings him to his knees.

13\. DEATH  
Tommy figured the last best thing he could do for his father was give the eulogy sober.

14\. SEX  
Jorge sunk into the silken sheets with a smile on his face and purring under Tommy's attention, finally, _finally_ confident he would never be hurt again.

15\. TOUCH  
He saved every spare dollar for the custom iPad, and the look on Tommy's face on Christmas morning was well worth it.

16\. WEAKNESS  
"I always thought it was the opposite...not needing help from anybody that made me strong."

17\. TEARS  
Only when Tommy steps away from the podium, slumps back in the pew, and feels the gentle hands on his shoulder does he allow himself to cry.

18\. SPEED  
Tommy could just see the headline in his mind as he raced down the highway: "Crazed Lambert Bassist's Car Carrying Ailing Boyfriend Runs Down Half Of Los Angeles".

19\. WIND  
It's a warm day on the beach, but he still shivers a little in the ocean breeze.

20\. FREEDOM  
Tommy would later tell him he really could've hurt someone, but for now, hearing that Jorge had thrown the bathroom scale out the window brought only joy.

21\. LIFE  
He knew he'd sacrifice everything to the devil if it meant saving the one person he cared about more than anything, and that scared him.

22\. JEALOUSY  
It took every ounce of strength for Tommy not to beat the crap out of the Jersey Shore reject hitting on his boyfriend...at least Jorge would later tell him, "You had nothing to worry about, I don't need bronze when I already have gold."

23\. HANDS  
Someday, Tommy promised himself, he'd have enough money to put one ring on each of his man's fingers, a veritable rainbow of jewels.

24\. TASTE  
"You, uh...sure have some interesting clothes, Tommy," Jorge said with the straightest face possible upon pulling a "blood-splattered" tee from the closet.

25\. DEVOTION  
"I don't need drugs, I'm already addicted to my little prince."

26\. FOREVER  
They sign the official partnership registration form with a flourish.

27\. BLOOD  
"I don't know what makes people think we shouldn't be together, I mean, it's not like we're related."

28\. SICKNESS  
Jorge rolled his eyes as everyone else in the peer counseling circle talked; he wasn't like _these_ people, he had everything under control, he really did...

29\. MELODY  
His voice is lower than usual, desperately trying to put a tune to the words scrawled on paper; he hasn't felt this inspired in ages.

30\. STAR  
Tommy's biggest flight of fancy was for Jorge to make a gritty Spanish drama and win an Oscar for it; somehow it was tough for the younger man to admit he could care less about "all those rich things."

31\. HOME  
"It doesn't matter where I go, my heart's always staying with you."

32\. CONFUSION  
"Wh-what do you mean you can't find it?"

33\. FEAR  
It was embarrassing enough for Tommy's passport to have grown legs and walked away, but the worst part was Jorge's crying that _now_ Tommy was gonna be stuck in the middle of who knew where and they'd never see each other again and oh god he was such a jinx...

34\. LIGHTNING/THUNDER  
The sound his fingers make on the strings is like lightning on gravel, thrilling them both.

35\. BONDS  
"Babe, the handcuffs are just part of the costume...oh, you minx."

36\. MARKET  
"C'mon, a pretty singing and dancing Spanish boy with a blond twink on backup, don't tell me there's no audience for _that._ "

37\. TECHNOLOGY  
"I think I like my Pokemon games better," Jorge blanched as he watched Tommy's light-gun blow a zombie head to bloody smithereens on the TV screen.

38\. GIFT  
Even if he insisted Tommy didn't need to spoil him so much, he knew every little trinket was given with the best intentions.

39\. SMILE  
Fans considered a public Tommy smile akin to the Holy Grail, but he knew he had enough reasons to smile in private.

40\. INNOCENCE  
"I-it's nothing, Tommy, just go back to your movie," Jorge waved off the question while he scrolled through the endless Twitter feed- _this_ kind of attack Tommy didn't need to see right now.

41\. COMPLETION  
When Jorge finished the last of his compulsory therapy after his hospital stay, his first sight upon leaving the office was Tommy leaning against his car, the worn teddy bear in one hand and long-stemmed roses in the other.

42\. CLOUDS  
The plane leaves the ground, and for one moment the young man imagines it's not there and he is peacefully flying through the air all on his own.

43\. SKY  
"Oh, I'd say this blue is _so_ your shade," Tommy teasingly purrs and holds a polish bottle to Jorge's hand.

44\. HEAVEN  
"I don't care what those right-wing wackadoodles day, we're good enough people to be rewarded."

45\. HELL  
He usually tried not dropping any profanities in his boyfriend's presence, but nobody could blame Tommy for cursing the air blue upon seeing Jorge half passed-out.

46\. SUN  
Tommy winces through the double sting as Jorge rubs the otherwise soothing lotion on his back and gently cajoles him about being too vain for sunscreen.

47\. MOON  
A patch of moonlight shines through the window to make that spot on a sleeping Tommy's bare arm almost glitter.

48\. WAVES  
They watch the water crash onto the shore from their spot on the hill and keep telling each other it'll calm and the storm will be over soon.

49\. HAIR  
"T-Tommy, seriously, your beard tickles, I- _ohhhhh._ "

50\. SUPERNOVA  
The curtain call light flashes behind Tommy like a strobe signaling the end of the world, yet all the better to illuminate that one special boy in the audience.


End file.
